Supermarket
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Yaoi. Quand Luke croise Amira et Noah dans un supermarché, cela réveille jalousies et envies...


OS pour l'atelier d'écriture du forum La Lanterne Fringante.

Paraining : Luke/Noah

Thème : Supermarché

* * *

Avant de renter au cottage familial, Luke avait reçu un appel de Lily : il ne restait plus assez d'œufs pour faire des cookies et elle lui demandait de passer en prendre une boite au supermarché. Toujours enclin à rendre service à sa mère, le jeune homme passa les portes automatiques d'un Walt Marck juste avant d'entendre une voix féminine annoncer que l'hypermarché allait fermer ses portes dans quelques minutes et prier son aimable clientèle de regagner les caisses. Il se dépêcha de se rendre au rayon des produits frais et attrapa une boite d'œufs. C'est au détour d'une allée encadrée de sacs de pommes de terre et de boites de légumes qu'il les vit, Noah poussant un caddie rempli à ras bord et Amira tout à ses côtés, l'interrogeant sur sa marque de pâte à tartiner préférée.

Un charmant petit couple métis, deux jeunes mariés amoureux… Ils formaient un bien joli tableau et Luke sentit son ventre se tordre de jalousie bien malgré lui. Quand ils étaient tous les trois ou avec Casey, ça allait encore, Amira se faisait discrète, mais les voir tous les deux ensembles, ressemblant tellement à un vrai couple, devenait insupportable. Luke ressentait la même douleur lancinante au goût très amer que quand il les avait vu par la fenêtre de leur maison, enlacés dans leur lit, la tête enveloppée d'un foulard de soie verte d'Amira posée sur le torse de Noah… ça aurait du être lui dans les bras de Noah ! Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce mariage blanc, la peur des services de l'Immigration avait réduit leurs possibilités de gestes tendres en public à néant, et Luke avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'Amira cherchait à rendre son couple factice more real.

Les jeunes mariés ayant pris leur décision quant à la pâte à tartiner, Luke vit Noah lever les yeux vers lui, d'abord surpris, puis un grand sourire lumineux éclata sur son visage et Luke eut soudain honte de douter de lui.

-Hey, Luke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré au cottage.

-Je faisais une course de dernière minute pour ma mère, répondit-il en agitant sa boite d'œuf. Vous avez fait vos courses pour le mois ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le caddie bourré à craqué.

-Comme nous venons juste d'emménager, il nous manquait quelques affaires, répondit Amira avec un sourire rayonnant où Luke cru distinguer l'éclat d'une moquerie et qui finit de l'exaspérer.

-Oh, well… J'espère que vous m'inviterez à diner un de ces quatre, fit Luke un peu nerveusement.

-Of course ! s'exclama Noah avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants qui le rendaient absolument adorable.

-Ok… I'll go back home.

Luke se pencha vers Amira pour lui faire la bise, puis se tourna vers Noah, hésita un court instant et finalement happa son sourire avec la bouche. Noah ne le repoussa pas, ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes, oubliant le monde extérieur. C'était une façon pour Luke (et il y repensa plus tard un peu honteux) de marquer son territoire, de montrer à Amira que 

bien qu'il ait donné son accord pour qu'ils se marient, Noah était encore _Son_ boyfriend. Une façon de lui faire passer le message : he's _mine_.

D'ailleurs le message ne semblait pas lui avoir plut : elle pinçait les lèvres et fixait Luke mais n'osait rien dire. Ainsi elle était beaucoup moins belle et ressemblait à un oiseau de proie, avec son grand nez aux ailes frémissantes. Noah, gêné par l'attitude de son épouse murmura :

-Luke… l'Immigration…

Luke poussa un soupir mi-agacé mi-amusé, regarda à droite, à gauche, derrière lui et enfin derrière Noah.

-Oh, God ! You're right ! s'exclama le blond en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés. Ne te retourne pas, ils sont cachés derrière les boites de petits pois…

Amira leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Noah se mit à rire malgré lui. La sonnerie du magasin retentit, puis la voix éthéré d'une caissière réitéra son appel aux clients.

Luke colla un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et partit avec un peu d'amertume dans le cœur.

-See You ! lança-t-il sans se retourner.


End file.
